Lost world
by Arukea
Summary: this was after cybertron war started


Graves5

Woo this was a project I had to do for English but I liked it a lot so I edit a bit and now its my new fanfic oh and they are in holoform =^.^= R&R

A Lost World

Cybertron was once a peaceful place now, it is just a place ravaged by a war no one wanted. Because of the war we now had two different types of people on our planet, one with red eyes like Starfire and me, and another with blue eyes, like Optimus the leader of the Autobots. Me, I'm just 2nd in command in the other army under control by Megatron. But I want to be in control to make Megatron feel the way I did, the day Megatron stole the unstable energon that Starfire and me were studying the day, the war started. I was forced to join the D-cons along with Starfire, we weren't fighters we were seekers and Scientists but only we could control the energon until Megatron merged with it gaining all its powers. It was the power Megatron gained that kept this 1,000-year war going and turning him into an evil and cruel tyrant.

It was a cold bleak winter day on earth. We were forced to leave cybertron; it was no longer live able. I was walking down the hall to the " living room" of the base, as I walked it to the room I found TC, Skywarp and Starfire playing a video game.

"Starfire why must you play with these human devices?" I asked irritated.

"Humph. Because it's fun, and why do you hate the humans so much anyway Screamer?"

"Don't call me that... I hate them because they are weak and serve no purpose." I said bluntly.

"Wasn't it you that said everything had a purpose in life?" asked Skywarp.

"I don't remember saying that Skywarp. Starfire said that to me when I tried to kill her cat."

"Yeah and I still don't forgive you Screamer!" Yelled Starfire angrily

"Dude you tried to kill her cat?" Asked TC

"Im not talking about this again... Starfire are you feeling better?" I asked

But before she could answer my comm. link went off. "Starscream report to my office now!" yelled a very mad Megatron.

"Y-Yes Megatron sir, Starscream out." I could feel my heart speed up as I made my way to his office knowing I was going to get hit or yelled at for what ever reason he had for being mad at me this time. Before I could knock on the door it slid open reviling a dark room, slowly I entered the room fearing the worst. At times like this I curse my pessimistic nature then I heard Megatrons dark voice. "Sit down Starscream."

"You wanted to see me sir?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady

"Yes... you did not report how the surveillance mission went..."

"Er *sigh* it was a failure, there sentry's found us and surrounded us in minutes... we had to fight them, we managed to kill them all but, Starfire broke her arm."

" I see" just then I felt Megatrons fist hit me strait in the face.

I fell back the chair falling on top of me; I put my hand up to my face feeling blood on the corner of my mouth. I could feel fear and anger rising in the pit of my stomach, looking up I could see out line of Megatrons body standing over me. Not even thinking, I tackled him to the ground holding a knife that I had on me to his throat, "Go ahead Starscream, kill me if you think it will solve your problems." said Megatron in a soft voice. The words hit me like a ton of bricks knowing that killing him would solve nothing. I just dropped the knife and got up shaking slightly.

"Starscream, you will be the leader of this army sooner than you think... now leave."

"Fine" was all I said before running out of there, I wasn't sure what Megatron meant by that so I just brushed it off not knowing it would mean every thing to me very soon. I ended up going back to check on Starfire not realizing I didn't clean the blood of my face.

"Starscream what happened to you?" asked a concerned Starfire.

"Huh. Oh nothing he just hit me again..." as I said that I could feel my anger rising once more

"Screamer you need to rest you look tired."

"Fine, I just wanted to check on you." I said

"Im better, now go to bed!"

It's been a week of nonstop fighting and now it had finally escaladed to a boiling point. We were in some god-forsaken frozen tundra. Starfire, TC, Skywarp and me were standing back Watching Megatron and Optimus fighting but, it was clear that this was a fight to the death then suddenly there was gun fire behind us as I turned around there were 4 of our enemies be hind us TC and Skywarp took the ones on the left and right while Starfire and I took the ones in the middle. The person I was fighting was a long range attacker I've fought him before he is not easy to defeat, quickly I pulled out my gun and shot hitting him in the arm which took me by surprise till I noticed what he was looking at... TC, he had taken a hit to the chest for Starfire.

"TC!"

"Er S-Starscream im ok just focus on your own fight." I just nodded turning around to face my former opponent. As I turned around he had his gun pointed at my chest but I was faster than he was and quickly shot him point blank in the head but, not before he shot me in the leg trying to mess up my aim, it was pointless. When I looked back at Starfire, she TC and Skywarp had killed there opponents now the only people who were left fighting were Megatron and

Optimus. It was clear that both had lost a lot of blood and neither were going to last much longer then, all of a sudden there was a loud explosion causing all the pillars that were around some sort of monument that was there for years, to fall. I couldn't see a thing there was so much dust and snow making vision imposable, all I could hear was Starfire calling my name as well as TC calling looking for Skywarp. As soon as every thing settled down I could fully see what happened bombs were placed around the pillars set to go off if some one tripped the sensor but, who tripped it? Was I was thinking till I saw Megatron under a pillar. I quickly rushed over to him while more thoughts than I could count raced through my mind, as I got closer to him.

" Frag M-Megatron! Are you ok?" I asked for the first time truly concerned for Megatron

"Gah. S-Starscream are you guys ok?" Asked Megatron trying to set up

"Yes and don't get up and strain your self"

"Were am I hit at?" Megatron asked coughing up blood. That was the first time I looked at his wounds, he had a large gash across is chest but the worst of his injures was a sword that was piercing his heart, a sword that Optimus stabbed into his chest before the bombs went off. I looked in Megatron eyes telling him silently what he already knew.

"Starscream remember what I said to you that day?"

"Yes..."

"Then you know what this means don't you?"

"I do," I said forcing back tears

"Do not cry Starscream you are now the leader but know this the war is over now and Starfire needs you to watch over her."

"I know but this is not how I wanted it to end at all!"

"I know but trust me you will be fine..."

"M-Megatron I love you..."

"I love you to Starscream, im sorry I didnt tell you sooner..."

And that was the last thing Megatron said before he died. I can still hear his words in my head now finally under standing what he meant when I was in his office. The war had finally ended our old Plant slowly begin to heal his its self with the help of Optimus and what was left of the army I now control soon every thing went back to normal but, Megatrons memory still lives in all of us but, it also reminds us of what can happen when one gains power and what it can do so, we keep the memory of the war and Megatron in our hearts so that future generations' do not do the same.


End file.
